Blue Moon
by scandalousgal
Summary: She's Olivia, he's Fitz; and at a certain point in time, the two of them are going to find themselves together in the same room. Will they make it, killing everything that get on their ways; or will everything that get on their ways, end up killing them? Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **serendipity**_

* * *

It was a blue moon night. The most beautiful night in years was in all its glory illuminating New York City. The stars looked shiner than any other night, surrounding the entracing full moon that took everyone's breathe away. Even the clouds backed off to let the biggest moon take the stage for the evening. The sky was captivating, entrancing the people under its magic charm. Despite the spell that you got looking at the stars, it was undeniable that the moon was the one starring the magical production upon the city.

She was crying. Looking through the window, waiting for the plane to take off. She didn't know why she was crying, but tear after tear she couldn't help herself, and after a couple of minutes she was sobbing, hoping that no one notice a strange woman, sitting on a plane with wet cheeks and red puffy eyes. Everything had become too much for her. Moving to the west coast _again_ , leaving almost everything behind her _again_. She was carrying too much weight on her back, taking care of everyone around her but herself, and suddenly everything overwhelmed her.

She just sat there, on that plane seat and left her tears to fall, trying to take off some of her burden.

He was late, the plane was about to take off and he had a meeting first time in the morning the next day and couldn't afford the fact to lose his flight. He could just have booked his flight for earlier that day. He _should_ have booked his flight for earlier. In that way, he could get to LA and take some rest before his meeting. He didn't even knew why he booked the flight this late at night, if there was anything worse than an almost six hours flight, was this. He knew that he would be the whole flight chastising himself and he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Decided to catch his flight even with the worst mood ever, he ran through the whole JFK Airport and finally got to the plane just in time. He was looking for his seat, with his chest heavy for his run, and trying to regulate his breath when he noticed the woman sat by the window. He stood there, unable to make any move.

She was beautiful. Her mocha skin was perfect, and the red wine sweater contrasted on point. He was pretty sure that he saw tears rolling down silently over her cheeks. Her beautiful cheekbones were wet. Even with her red puffy eyes, she looked incredible. Her beautiful curls framing her perfect face. She was looking through the window so he gave himself the permission to admire her face. His eyes roamed freely down her jawline and went up looking her perfect plump lips, her perfect little nose, and her perfect brown doe eyes. Her perfect brown doe eyes which now were looking at him. He blushed and gave her a little smile, embarrassed that was caught looking at her. Admiring her.

She didn't make any move. She was mesmerized by the Greek god that she was seeing. Was she dreaming? Maybe while she was crying she fell asleep and this perfect man stood beside her was just a dream. Her loud tear-falling had stopped just seconds before this divinity showed up and now was just the rest of her tears falling silently. She had been hoping that the person on the seat beside never came, so she could let out everything peacefully. While she was looking through the window, she felt something. A strength, an energy, a connection. Something. She couldn't help herself and looked for that _something_ that she was feeling. And the minute she turned her face, she found it.

The bluest eyes she had ever seen were looking at her. It was as if those blue eyes could see through the walls that she had been building during her entire life. The time froze and she just kept looking at those eyes until the owner of those soft iris decided to break the gaze after a little smile that she barely watched. She traveled around his body. His jeans fitted him perfectly and marked that part between his legs in the most delicious way. She kept looking and the minute he rose his arms to close the compartment the shirt under his sweater, _and his sweater_ , lifted up a little, letting her watch a sneak peak of his toned abdomen and his _V_ muscle. When he sat beside her she took the time to admire his perfect face and found herself holding back to touch those beautiful curls of him. She looked again the gorgeous blue eyes who captured her on the first time and discovered that were looking directly at her.

"Hi," he said, with a smile on his face.

His voice was this deep baritone tone who could melt the Antarctic.

She realized that she was staring at him.

"Hi" she answered barely above a whisper, and gave him a little smile.

The time froze again and they just kept staring at each other eyes for what it seemed like years. Her eyes felt like home, he had never had this weird feeling before. For the first time in years, he felt like _home_. She couldn't stop the blushing all over her face. The way he was looking at her, those blue eyes fixated on hers. She was a mess, she had been crying at least for twenty minutes and suddenly, with his eyes on her, with the way he was looking at her, she felt the most beautiful woman on the earth. They both were speechless.

"Your eyes are beautiful" He blurted without a second thought.

"They are brown," She said frowning, a little confused. _Brown, normal, basic, simple_. As her life.

"So…?"

"They are boring," She said as it were the most obvious thing ever and the corners of her mouth lifted a little while she blushed. Was she really not accepting a compliment?

He stared at her like she had grown two heads and she giggled a little at his expression.

"What?" she said smiling.

"Have you ever seen brown eyes in the sun?" He asked her seriously and without waiting for her response he continued "You don't always notice it at first but you'll see that 'brown' no longer describes them. They melt into golden rays, circling and eclipse. There's nothing boring about brown eyes, less about yours, not even when the later hours encroach; they just turn into a sunset of their own. And yours… yours are beautiful" He finalized, talking in the most honest way he could.

Those brown eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen. He could see through her soul just looking at them. _What is happening here?_ He was giving to a completely strange woman a speech about how beautiful her eyes were, a woman that ten minutes ago he didn't knew that existed. Blessed the moment when he decided to book this flight.

She could swear that her heart melted at his speech. No one ever had talked to her in that way, less a stranger who she just met. She could felt the sincerity of his tone.

The fly attender gave the indications about the flight, but they barely heard it. They were too busy having the conversation of their lives. Just that they weren't talking at all, they were just looking at each other. Their gazes saying everything that they needed to say. The plane took off and they just smiled at each other and prepared for their 5 hours flight.

He couldn't be more thrilled about how funny the destiny was. He never booked his flights this late, but this night. And here he was, shocked, mesmerized for the most gorgeous woman. She was stunned by everything, this man beside her was a divinity and was saying to her the beautiest compliments that she had ever heard, and just minutes ago she was hoping that the seat next stayed empty. The blue of this stranger eyes could warm her soul in one second.

"Blue just became my favorite color," She thought.

"Well, mine is brown now," He said, looking at her with a grin.

Did she actually said it out loud? She blushed again. It looked like in the last 25 minutes she had blushed more than in her entire life. What was this man, this completely unknown man, doing with her confidence?

She didn't said anything else, just smiled at him, so he took the moment.

"Why are you going to LA?" he asked, with his most flirtatious smile.

"I don't talk about my life with strangers," She said plain, as a matter of fact. "I- I'm not trying to be rude, sorry" she smiled. Why was she apologizing? Since when she cared about what someone thought about her?

"Well, then we should get to know each other, so we wouldn't be strangers" a full slyly grin on his face.

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his flirting-at-the-bar line. "Have a good flight," she said smiling, feeling her confidence rise again. When she returned her attention to her own seat she realized how lonely she felt now that she wasn't looking at those blue eyes. She put her headphones and press play to her Steve Wonder playlist to distract herself. After a couple of songs, she was asleep.

She felt someone caressing her arm and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw a big hand over her arm. Following the hand, she saw a hard arm covered by a sweater. _That sweater_. She opened her eyes completely as realization crushed her. She had her head over his shoulder. How long ago was she sleeping over him? Why didn't he woke her? She was so embarrassed.

She raised her head suddenly and hit his cheekbone. _Did he had his head resting on top of mine?_

"Oh my god I'm sorry," she said, touching his face.

He just smiled at her and leaned a little over her hand. "It's okay"

She realized what she was doing and took off her hand quickly.

"I was trying to wake you up. We are about to land" He said calmly, looking at her with a smile on his eyes.

"Thank you. I- I am sorry about it" She said looking at his cheekbone getting red.

"It's okay, really," he said again.

They both fixed themselves to landing. She combed her hair with her fingers while he fixed his sweater. The plane landed and before the fly attending gave them any instruction, he spoke. It was now or never.

"Now that you used my shoulder as a pillow, do you mind at least give me your name?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry about it." She apologized again "It must've been the worst flight ever"

"To be honest, it was. But don't worry, I'll be fine" he teased.

"Oh, don't victimize you. I bet that my head was a pretty good pillow too" she laughed and teased him too.

"So my shoulder was a pretty good pillow?" He asked with a flirtatious smile.

This time she actually rolled her eyes, smiling at him "I'm Olivia" she said finally, extending her left hand.

"Fitz," he said, taking her little hand in his big one.

A shock of energy reached them and they both looked to their hands.

She lifted her gaze and looked him directly in his eyes.

He did the same.

Both expressions were full of disappointment, shock, concern. For the last five hours, they forgot about everything, literally everything.

He had a wedding band.

She had one too.

* * *

 _Hey y'all, this is my first story ever so, let me know what you think! You guys think the storyline is too repetitive or you think I should give it a try? My first language is not English so excuse me for any kind of typo._

 _Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome!_

 _Xo, P._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _for better or for worse_**

* * *

 _Twelve months later…_

It had been a long day at the office. Doyle & Grant had always been a busy law firm, but since that flight twelve months ago, his work seemed a lot harder. Her brown doe eyes and plump lips were on his mid twenty-four hours per day, seven days a week.

Working on his father law firm was a really big responsibility and sometimes it turned annoying. Everyone around the office had been seeing him as his father's son and nothing else. They used to give him minor cases and underestimate his gift on the court, only because Big Gerry didn't want her child to overwork and neglect his wife.

Until one day, years decided to prove his luck and push his father to give him a big case. Big Gerry, hoping for him to fail and prove him that Fitz was wrong, gave him an impossible case. A class-action against the state of California.

The class-action lawsuit was due to delays in applications for health insurance from the US government that helped many low-income people in the country to pay their medical bills. The lawsuit targeted the state agencies that run the health program, claiming that state practices delayed and denied health coverage to people eligible for the federally funded California health program. The lawsuit alleged that California had been violating the federal law that deprives thousands of low-income citizens of timely access to essential medical care.

A case like that was big, and Fitz had a really big weight on his back working for a big law firm like D&G. The case as such wasn't as hard as it became once Fitz looked through the information that he had. Lack of evidence and fake witnesses made everything even harder for him.

Being the magnificent lawyer that Fitz was, he found out that some people from the DA office had been vandalizing the case. After his discovering he managed to pull up the case and won it.

He had never lost a case since then and was proud of it. After his father retirement, Fitz became the 'star lawyer', how they co-workers called him.

Win that case gave him a reputation, which also came with a good amount of clients. Having a lot of people trusting on him was very rentable, but also very tired. Fitz normally came home at 10 pm or later and even if he worked with his wife, in the office, they were nothing but co-workers. Mellie, having fewer clients than Fitz, used to come back home a lot earlier than him and was always complaining about it. This night was no different.

"Oh, not again" Fitz muttered under his breath crossing the threshold to his living room and watching Mellie sitting on the sofa.

"Not again what, Fitzgerald?" Said Mellie, watching him turn his back to their room. "Oh don't you dare to leave me here" she continued, now standing.

"What do you want, Melody?" He said, now looking at her. It had been a busy day at the office and he was tired. Why she insists in argue with me this late at night?

"Seriously? Are you really asking me what do I want? Since when do you care what I want?" Mellie was now just inches from his face, with a cold look on her eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He repeated his question, accentuating each word.

Fitz was tired of Mellie and him arguing all the time. They barely had a normal conversation and preferred avoiding each other during the whole day. The only thing that relaxed him between the mess that was his private life and the stress that was his professional life was thinking about the little woman in the plane.

Imagine her eyes brought peace and calm to his life. Sometimes it was scary thinking so much about a woman that he barely knew that he felt like a creep. For the past twelve months, he had been chastising himself about not asking anything else but her name. A phone number, something, a way to keep in touch with her. Touch. He wondered about touch every inch of her flawless mocha skin, her face, touch her beautiful plump lips. Kiss those lips.

Back then on the plane, when they both remembered that were married persons, they ignored completely everything that happened and focus on their paths. After the handshake, he felt like his heart-shattering.

He didn't know who this woman was, but remembering that he had a wife -and realizing that she belonged to someone else- made him feel completely heartbroken. The minute he reached the ground he gave himself a face-palm. He just let her go, and even if he knew that it was the right thing because they both have a life, it didn't felt that way. His mind was full of images of her all day.

"FITZGERALD I'M TALKING TO YOU, WHERE ARE YOU?" Mellie yelled at him.

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her "I'm tired Mellie, please whatever it is, let it go" he said passing his hand through his hair.

"Fitzgerald, you can't keep coming home this late. I was waiting for you to show up at dinner for two hours. You didn't even have the decency of letting me know that you wouldn't be here!" Mellie yelled at him.

"You know how much work I have! You work there too! What's the new thing here? We never have dinner together" he said trying not to raise his voice at her, even if he was growing exasperated about the conversation.

"Are you serious, Fitzgerald? I know we never have dinner together but I thought that today would be different" Mellie said looking at him, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"And why on earth would be different today?" he said looking at the stairs that led to their room. He needed to sleep and this was just wasted time.

"Maybe I'm just the biggest idiot ever for think that we could do something for our twentieth anniversary," she said whipping quickly the tear that escaped her eye before he could notice it.

Fitz immediately looked at Mellie and saw the sadness in her eyes. His marriage has become a farce, twenty years ago he decided spent the rest of his life with this woman and now he was feeling like a complete strange in their own house.

"Mel, I'm so sorry," Fitz said approaching at her with a look full of regret. Even when they were mad at each other, or they were arguing, their anniversary was a special date and they would always celebrate it. Until today. It was the day to celebrate the love that they supposedly have for each other.

"Fitz, I'm tired of this," She said looking directly at his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her shocked. Was she really asking him a divorce? "Are you asking-"

"We should go to marriage counseling" Mellie cut him.

Fitz took a deep breath. Maybe this was for the best.

"We should"

* * *

Not too far from Grant's home, the Pope's household was not so different.

"You can't keep thinking that I'm your fucking property!" A really pissed Olivia yelled from across the living room.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" her partner in life replied, now yelling too.

"Oh! Now I am your wife? Because it didn't look like that from the past TWELVE MONTHS WHEN YOU CAME HOME AT ALMOST TWO IN THE MORNING."

"OH BUT IT'S OKAY WHEN YOU CAME FROM WORK AT MIDNIGHT, RIGHT? Why do you keep throwing that at my face? You know that I work FOR US! STOP BEING SO UNGRATEFUL."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY! I NEED YOU! ... I need my wife," Liv said looking down to the floor. The anger from minutes ago, becoming sadness.

"I'm here for you Livia, you know that," she said, walking toward her.

"Don't" Liv replied, taking a step back to create more space between them "Don't come now with another apology Adnan. You keep saying you're sorry but you don't change. You keep coming home so late and leaving so early that I don't even know if I really have a wife anymore" She lost her fight with the tears as one of them rolls down from the cheek "You are never here." Liv said almost whispering.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am, but you know that I-"

Liv raised a hand in front of her, telling him to stop "I don't need your excuses" She turned her back from her and started walking.

Liv was tired. Tired of feeling alone. Lately, the only thing that was with her every minute of the day was the memory of those blue eyes that she met a year ago. She didn't know why, but Fitz, that completely stranger man with who only shared a couple of words, was in her mind all day and in her dreams all night. She had been dreaming about Fitz for 365 days back. His ocean blue eyes, his soft curls, his perfect jawline, his strong and toned arms, his abs and v muscle, everything about him was in her system since a year ago and she didn't know why. She chastised herself each time that he popped up on her mind, her wife should be the one she was thinking about.

She wasn't only lusting over someone else besides her wife. She was lusting over a man.

When she married Adnan, almost two years ago, she thought that she was marrying the love of her life, that 'for better or for worst' meant something. But now, when the for worst part came, it was hard. It was harder when she thought about the fact that everyone around her seemed pretty happy and having a normal life, while she was there, drowning herself in work and coming to a lonely house. I should've known that my life is always going to be a mess, she kept thinking fairytales aren't real.

Does Adnan still love me? She thought. Yes, of course, she is just busier in this new position. She made an excuse for her, immediately. But Adnan never was at home, Liv ate alone, went to bed alone, woke up alone. Her wife never was there. She didn't know when Olivia was sad, or sick, or even happy; because she never was there. Liv wasn't his priority, not anymore.

Olivia thought that moving back to the west coast would change something. That living in Los Angeles again was going to fix the little gaps that her marriage had. But instead, those little gaps became a whole big abysm.

She abandoned her life in New York to go where her wife was.

A couple of weeks before they got to celebrate her first year anniversary, Adnan got a promotion and had to move to LA. They had a normal marriage before that, they both would wake up early, get ready for work together, had a little breakfast, share some kisses here and there and then, they would see each other when they both came home for dinner. But when she had to spend her first anniversary of marriage by herself, drinking wine at their house, because her wife forgot to even call her, everything went down.

After weeks alone at home, she decided to move to LA. Of course, that was the best solution, leave her life to go with the woman that she loved. She opened a branch of her business on LA and left her most trusted worker at charge on the principal one at New York. Everything professionally had been great. But the thing that Olivia didn't know was, moving to LA, was going to be exactly the same thing. She was barely seeing Adnan so she decided to drown on work too.

Moving back to LA was impulsive, but she didn't regret it. Even if her married life was exactly the same crap, at least there she had her family and friends. Olivia was born and raised in LA, but when she started to date Adnan, they both decided to live in New York because of Adnan work. Her best friend Abby and her family weren't happy but that was her decision so they backed her up. When she told them that she was coming back to California they couldn't be happier.

She kept thinking about her old days. _Did Adnan ever love me?_ She wondered. _Yes, of course, that's just the way she shows her love_. Again, she made an excuse for her. When they were dating she never did things like an unexpected present for her, or a phone call in the middle of the day saying 'I miss you' and she barely said I love you. _But every relationship is different, I don't even need that kind of things, right?_

Just when she was about to go in their room, a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you ever leave me alone again while I'm still talking to you, understood?" Adnan spit, looking at Liv full of anger.

She pulled back her arm to release it from the grip. "Don't you ever fucking touch me like that again, UNDERSTOOD?" She yelled at her wife.

"Shit, Livia, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to explain to you and you just left me there. I-" Adnan started again, the same speech about how she was the victim every time that they argued.

"Do you even want to stay married?" Liv suddenly interrupted her.

"W- What? Where does this come from? Why are you asking me that?" Adnan said, avoiding to answer her question.

"Because you don't look like you wanted to stay married, at least not with me. It looks like you prefer to be married to your job than be married to me. I understand, you have a high position and you need to fill your professional duties. But you have duties here in your house too, you have duties with your wife that you are not filling."

"Are you asking me to have sex, Livia?" Adnan asked, almost shocked. It had been more than ten weeks since they were intimates. For an outsider would be extremely weird that a married couple who happen to live together spent almost three months without having sex, but for them, it was completely normal. When it became a necessity both took care of it by themselves. They shared the same roof, but they didn't live together at all.

"What? No. You think your only duty with your wife is to satisfy her sexually?" She replied with angry tears in her eyes attempting to make their way down her cheeks again. "You took for granted my love for you. And I'm tired. So I'm asking you again…" Liv took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever would be her answer. "Do you want to stay married with me? Is a yes or no question"

Adnan reached her face with her hand, making Liv look at her face "Of course I do" she said. Liv was looking at her eyes, but she couldn't feel anything. "We should go to marriage counseling" Adnan finished.

"We should," Liv said.

 _Do I still love Adnan?_

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _First of all, I wanna thank you for the support you're giving me. I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad that you liked the first chapter._

 _Now I wanna say, I'm a big fan of drama so buckle up lol!_

 _You didn't see that one coming huh? Liv is married to a GIRL! I think I've never read this in a fanfic before, and I'm so excited to explore this side of Olivia and read what you think about this. Originally she was going to be married to Russell, but I was reading the chapter and thought WHY NOT! LOL._

 _As always, your thoughts and opinions are always welcome!_

 _Xo, P._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **the light**_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since they had agreed on going to therapy and things hadn't changed since then. Of course, agreeing on going to therapy and actually going were two different things, but Olivia was hoping at least a little of change so she'd know that it was what Adnan actually wanted.

Her wife kept coming home past midnight and going out before she even woke up, her house was lonely and her days were fully drowned on work. She missed Adnan dearly and she wanted her wife back. That's why she was trying to give it another shot to their marriage going to counseling because she loved her wife and she knew that Adnan loved her too. _Right?_

Liv woke up on her big lonely house and looked at the sky shining blue. _Blue_. Those ocean blue eyes that still were haunting her. She didn't know why but every time that Fitz showed up in her mind everything became somehow easier, more in peace, calmer.

There were days when she felt she couldn't do it anymore. Between her job, which even if it was what she loved to do was stressful since she was managing two businesses with branches across the country; and her more likely inexistent love-life, the only thing that used to bring her peace was imagine the ocean behind those eyes.

And more accurate, what was doing the owner of those beautiful iris.

She got ready for work and after a twenty minutes drive from Trousdale to Rodeo Drive she got to her branch. Olivia drove to the closest parking lot and walked the few businesses dividing her workplace from her car. It never failed to impress her how different the streets were here from New York, the tranquility when you walked on the sidewalk.

She always had loved Los Angeles. Not that she hated New York, but your hometown is your hometown and it'll always have a place in your heart.

Looking at the palms splitting the street in two, Olivia walked into her business.

She loved her brand. It was her handiwork and she had been trying too hard to get it where she was.

Olivia went to Design School and got a Major in interior design.

Since Olivia has memory, her mom had a passion decorating their house every time she had a chance and had excelled on it, every single time. And Olivia loved it. Her mom started to include her when she noticed how much Liv loved it and she had helped her mom in everything decorated related since then.

Her little passion for decoration became her favorite hobby and she would redecorate her room and her sister's more times than necessary. Halloween, Christmas, New Year, and every other holiday existent Olivia Pope was always there decorating her house.

Years later she'd realize that it was more than just a hobby and decided to go to Design School with a professional goal: Create a big brand to show her talent.

Now, after years of work and sacrifices, _The Light by Olivia Pope_ was one of the best and more exclusive brands. With only two branches, one in each coast, celebrities, politicians and great personalities requested her mind and ideas to work on their different houses and apartments. Her different pieces of furniture and decorations were the big deal and having something designed for her was a privilege.

She knew she was good doing what she did, and the cherry of the ice cream was that she loved to do her job. Probably the reason why she was so good at it.

After one year with her new branch on the East Coast, she was more than happy with the results.

The place wasn't too big, but it was big enough.

When you walked through the main glass door in the middle, you could see displayed on your left a beautiful modern living room set composed of two love seats and a big couch. Everything was in white and with a couple of pale brown cushions in different patterns to pop the color. The chandelier hanging from the roof over the set in soft yellow light and the glass coffee table, along with the wood floor and the light cream from the walls made it look like a warm cozy place.

On the right side, there was a display of different decorative objects, as pretty lamps, chandeliers, and some paints.

If you kept walking you'd find a big half-moon desk in front of a wall separating two doors. The left door to Olivia's office and the right one to the bathrooms. And just above the desk, in pretty italic letters you could read _The light._

As it was said, the place was big enough since she had a bigger, less fancy, place where she'd have made the furniture and all her products.

This was her office.

Whoever knew about Olivia's brand, knew she was a true believer that all the things in life were seen different with the right amount of light.

For her style as an interior designer, everything was about the light. And as her own person too.

If you didn't have enough light in a room, everything was going to look dark, dead. But also, if you had way too much light in a place, the spaces were gonna look way too bright and the minimal details were gonna get lost in the big nothing.

The yin and yang of her business.

The reason behind the name of her brand.

She kept walking greeting Quinn, her second in charge and most trustworthy employer sitting behind the half-moon desk, and before she could walk to her office Quinn spoke.

"Abby had been waiting for you for half an hour. The Reynolds wanted to check on your schedule for a date and Mrs. Jenner loved her baby's room and she sent you something, it's already in your office."

"Tell the Reynolds I'll be busy this week but I can see them the next Tuesday and send Mrs. Jenner something for Stormi, please. Also, why do you keep letting that psycho get into my office?" Olivia answered.

"I heard you bitch! Come in here now" Abby yelled from Olivia's office.

Olivia and Quinn shared a laugh and she kept walking to finally see her best friend.

Her office was nothing too over the top. Yes, she was an interior designer but that didn't mean that she had to throw everything out the window with her office. Also, as Coco said, simplicity is the keynote of true elegance.

Since the location was on the corner of the street, not only the frontal side of the business had windows but her office too. She had put a beautiful white Persian blinds matching the rest of the walls except the one behind her desk, which was dark brown.

Again some lamps hanging down the roof, her dark wood desk with a big brown comfy chair and a shelf on the painted wall with some pictures with Adnan and her family.

Olivia sat behind her desk and face Abby.

"What the hell took you so long?" The redhead groaned.

"Oh my god, I'm here already, stop complaining" Olivia replied taking off her heels and standing again to hang her purse on the hanger beside her.

That's when Abby noticed her attire.

"Oooff girl, who are you trying to kill with that dress" Abby teased.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew she looked good, it was one of her favorite dresses. The dress was completely work-friendly, with a knee length and no cleavage. But hugged her body perfectly and made her ass look bigger.

"What can I say, the blue suits me," Olivia said. The innuendo only noticeable for her.

"It sure does," Abby said "But I'm not here to praise your ass"

Olivia chuckled "so what do I owe your visit, your majesty?" she laughs.

It always had been like this with Abby since they met and she loved and valued their friendship more than anything.

"Actually… I came to check on you, ask how are you"

And just like that, the mood changed.

"I'm good I think… we- we're trying" Olivia sighed a little broken "We already have an appointment for therapy"

"Do you think that's gonna help you guys"

"I honestly hope it helps. I'm so tired of arguing with her all the time" Olivia wondered aloud "Also there are those stupid blue eyes in my mind all the time" she said exasperatedly.

Abby looked at her suspiciously. She had known Adnan for a long time and she knew perfectly that her eyes were pretty much far from blue.

"Blue eyes?"

Olivia caught her slip and looked at her friend shocked. She hadn't told anyone about her meeting on a plane with a stranger one year ago. She hadn't told anyone about those blue eyes that had been chasing her in her sleep and keeping her awake at night. He was her secret.

But what could she say?

 _Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. The day I flew back to LA I met the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen and I can't help myself to stop to wonder about the guy. Oh yeah, also he's a man._

 _He._

In what world Olivia Pope was having feelings for a man?

 _Apparently in this one._

Was she having feelings for a man?

 _What no! I only saw him once, what kind of psycho does that._

Abby snapped her fingers in front of Liv's face putting her out her internal debate.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just sleep deprived" Olivia lied lamely.

The redhead just eyed her. She knew her best friend too well. This wasn't just _nothing_. And Olivia knew that Abby was not going to let this go easily.

No, she wasn't going to let it go. Just that.

"Okay" Liv sighed "One year ago-"

"OH MY GOD, YOU CHEATED ON ADNAN" Abby yelled.

"Wha-"

"That's what you'd been so off since you came back from New York!"

"Abby I-"

"I knew it!"

"ABIGAIL ARE YOU GONNA LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?" Liv yelled.

"..." Abby stared at her with wide eyes.

Not once during their fifteen years of friendship had Olivia snapped at her like that.

Liv was shocked too.

This was her best friend. What the hell was happening to her.

"I'm sorry- I really don't know- It's just" Liv sighed again. "Look I'm sorry Abby, is just... This is a really touchy subject, for some weird reason"

Abby nodded just telling her with a look to continue the story, now she was concerned for her friend.

"A year ago when I moved back to CA I met someone. It wasn't like that, we just met- in the plane actually- we were just sat by each other the whole fly. I mean not just sat by each other, we flirted- I think, something like that. It was nothing beyond ordinary but since then I can't get him out of my head Abby. Is like I eat, breath and live that man every minute of every day. I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush" Olivia rambled.

Now Abby got it why she snapped at her. Olivia had been bottling all of those feelings, those emotions, for the past year. _Wait, did I heard righ-_

"Is a _man_?!" Abby says shocked.

She nodded somehow shy.

Olivia not once in her life has had felt something for a man.

She had pretty much discovered her sexual orientation during freshman year in high school when all her girlfriends were drooling over Ryan Gosling in _The Notebook_ and she couldn't help but drool over Sandra Bullock in the tiny lavender bodycon dress she had in _Miss Congeniality_.

Of course, she had her fair square of doubts, but when Cassidy Coleman kissed her during a truth or dare game in Jeremy Daniels' party she knew that it wasn't just a phase. She liked girls.

That didn't mean that she hadn't tried with guys, because God knows she had tried. When puberty kicked in and her body got the killer curves that she had now, the boys from her school started to ask her out. _A lot._

After a good amount of dates, she noticed that definitely, she wasn't into boys at all.

Olivia Pope was a lesbian.

And she wasn't ashamed about it. Girls liked girls like boys do, nothing new.

But what the hell was happening here, after twenty-six years of life she was finding a man attractive.

Not that she couldn't find some men good looking or even hot, but with Fitz… with him, she found him attractive.

With him it was _different_.

Abby looked at her in complete shock. Olivia Pope with an internal debate over a _man_.

" _Wow_ " was everything that Abby could say.

"I know" Olivia sighed "I don't know what's going on with me, I've tried to forget him somehow, but I can't Abby, I can't and I don't know why. You'd think that Adnan is the one that's ruining our relationship, but what about me? I've been thinking about someone else during a whole year, someone who I don't even know but lives in my mind all the time"

"Liv wait, breath. Maybe going to therapy together will work, after all, don't precipitate at conclusions, everything will work out" Abby soothed her, calming a little the anxiety that her friend had been through for so long without telling anyone.

Olivia nodded and took a couple of deep breaths "We have our first appointment tomorrow"

"Okay, wait to see how it goes. Meanwhile, I heard a little friend, really unpopular, sent you something" the redhead said changing the subject.

Olivia knew what her friend was doing, but honestly, she didn't mind, she needed to get her mind into something else.

She looked at the black cardboard box and brought it to the middle of her desk untying the little bow and opening it.

Immediately Abby gasped.

"Your clients sent you _that_?!"

Inside the box were a beautiful oversized Hermes black purse and the whole unreleased collection of Kylie Cosmetics with a little note that read: _Thanks for everything, Stormi loved it! Hope to see you soon -KJ_

Olivia chuckled "Not _all_ my clients, just the ones that wanna launch their makeup collections"

"You're such a bitch"

"Oh you know I didn't mean it, she's a nice girl"

"You only say that because she sent you a ten thousand dollars Hermes purse"

"Abby you and I can afford the purse, why are you so shocked" Olivia laughed out loud. She'd never get tired of her friend's antics.

"Becauseeee, my clients just pay me, they don't give me cute purses and unreleased makeup sets" she complains.

"Well then don't be a bitch and maybe they'll give you something"

"I can't be a sweet lawyer Liv, no one would take me seriously"

"Abby, you're complaining way too much, did you have your morning coffee?"

Abby shook her head.

Liv laughed again and stood up "C'mon, my trait you'll pay the next one"

As Olivia was walking out of her office with Abby she turned at Quinn.

"Please call Adnan and remember her about tomorrow's date. 3:30 pm"

She saw Quinn nod and went for her morning coffee with her best friend.

* * *

Fitz got home late after a really hard day at work.

Nothing new.

He knew that Mellie had come in here earlier because she went to his office to say goodbye.

 _That_ was new.

Fitz new that Mellie had been trying with their marriage, but he really couldn't seem to work it out. He was growing tired of it. This was their last shot.

Decided to eat something and end with his starved state, he walked to the kitchen knowing the routing.

Mellie had left something in the microwave for him, he'd reheat it and eat it alone on the island and walk to their room to a bed where he didn't want to be.

When he opened the microwave to see what was the dinner he found a note stick on the inside wall of it. He took it off and read it.

 _Tomorrow at 3:30 pm! Make time Fitz._

 _-Mellie_

He sighed deeply, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _First of all, sorry for the delay. It really took me long to write this chapter but here I am! I know it's a little weak but we got to know more about Olivia's sexual orientations which I know it caught y'all attention lol._

 _So, Olivia is completely gay and had never had felt something for a man! What a conflict, I know. But is Fitz, who wouldn't have feelings for that man anyway lol._

 _Also, if Fitz already thinks is gonna be along day he has no idea what coming up!_

 _As always, your thoughts and opinions are completely welcome!_

 _Xo, P._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

 ** _new beginnings_**

* * *

The night found Olivia on their bed, straddling Adnan's lap. Hands not being able to stay in one area while they made out, Adnan nibbed on her lower lip while Liv scratched the nape of her neck with her fingernails. Her hands were underneath Liv's black nightgown, placed atop the swell of her ass.

Long, delicate fingers danced around Liv's crotch, slow and teasing. A deep groan reverberated in Liv's chest when Adnan kneed her just slowly, in Adnan's mind it was incredibly hot and she could only pray that they never went through a dry spell again.

Three months. It's already been that long since she and Adnan last had sex because they were always without time, too tired or just uninterested by the other. So to calm their libidos, they either had to take a very cold shower or take care of it with one of their toys. Though they only were slightly satisfying, they did the trick.

"I missed you," Adnan whispered sultrily, earning the response of Olivia rocking her hips to show her need.

Olivia was focusing all her energy on her wife, trying to keep _him_ at bay.

After finishing her coffee date with Abby earlier that morning, Olivia put in a full day of work at her showroom. Coming home just past six, she was met by the sweet smell of Farrotto that grazed her nose, painting a sly smile on her face. Immediately she knew that Adnan was home earlier, _way earlier_ than expected.

Leaving her purse on the little table beside the door and walking to the kitchen she could see her wife cooking. She stood by the kitchen door just watching her swing around the counter with an apron covering her work attire, so focused on the task at hand. When they became this way? Watching Adnan cooking had always been one of her favorite things. It wasn't a secret that Olivia's biggest pleasure after shoes and purses was food, and to watch her wife cook used to be one of their favorite things to do.

Liv used to sit on the island just making conversation and laughing at random silly jokes while Adnan was cooking and just enjoying the moment with her.

But although it was one of their favorite things to do together, Adnan hadn't cooked in years. The unfamiliarity of the situation made Olivia question her motives behind it and the little smile that she had on her face vanished. However, she walked to Adnan and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

Oddly it didn't feel right to Liv. Probably because of all the distance that had been between them for the last few months. It saddened her that something as simple as a hug made her feel like she was with a stranger instead of her wife. Because she wanted to work on her marriage and try to forget about those blue eyes, Olivia held onto her wife for a moment.

"Hey baby, you're home early," Adnan turned in her arms and pecked her lips.

Olivia flinched minimally at the contact, and if her wife noticed she didn't comment about it. So Olivia shrugged off the fact that she wasn't at complete ease in her wife's embrace.

"I should say the same, what a nice surprise," Liv said trying to smile as warmly as possible.

"Oh shoot! I thought I had enough time to serve dinner before you came home," Adnan said.

Olivia shrugged a little and said, "I didn't know we were having dinner together."

The awkwardness of the moment caught them both.

"Liv," Adnan sighed, "I know we've been through a rough patch lately but I really thought that we could do something nice today, you know, like a start over," she said really trying.

Of course, this was exactly what they needed. A delicious home cooked meal and a pleasant evening. A fresh start. They loved each other and even when Adnan didn't seem as invested in their little _therapy_ plan some days ago, the fact that she left her job earlier for the first time in months, so she could cook and organize something nice for them, spoke for itself.

Deciding to look forward to her marriage and get over some corrigible errors from both of their sides, Olivia smiled widely and kissed her lips softly. "Okay, let's start over."

The emotion in Adnan's eyes was huge, and you could see that she really loved Olivia and was invested in saving what they had left of their union. She needed to prioritize her life better, and seeing Olivia in front of her smiling at her, she realized that her marriage and family was number one.

A string ran through Liv's chest. Leaving their past mistakes behind meant leaving _him_ behind. Which in reality was easier said than done since his whole presence refused to leave her mind at any time. And looking into Adnan's dark orbs she knew that her own eyes didn't match the emotion of the moment. They were rescuing their love or at least had the intention to. _Him_ , a complete stranger that had been clouding her sight for the past months, didn't allow her to savor the moment with her wife.

Trying to begin with their fresh start, Olivia wrapped her arms around Adnan's neck and kissed her. Their lips crushed together and what began as just a simple kiss started to escalate to a deep kiss with nibbled lips and harsh sighs.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart and Adnan grinned at Liv, being rewarded with another kiss, a quick one this time.

Adnan smiled. "I'm gonna serve dinner now, you just go sit there and look pretty," she said.

"Okay," was the only response Liv pulled out as she walked to the table.

Their dinner went great; the food was delicious and to Olivia's surprise, the conversation flowed easily. They talked about their jobs, what had been going on in their lives during these past months and even some flirting mostly from Adnan's side. But even by the end of the evening, Olivia still found herself trying to focus solely on her wife.

Images of _him_ overshadowed every thought about Adnan. His blue eyes, his big strong arms, the little _v_ formed on his lower half pointing to God knows what. His voice, dear God his smooth baritone still vibrating in her ears.

" _Damn him,"_ she thought.

After a few glasses of wine, or more like a bottle and a half, it was midnight.

Adnan smirked at Liv. "I'll wait for you naked in bed," she said very affected from the alcohol.

Olivia only nodded as her wife turned to walk upstairs to the master bedroom. Before she could follow Adnan, Liv had to take a deep breathe and remind herself that they were starting a new chapter in life, one when they were supposed to be stronger as a couple. One where they were leaving everything from the past exactly there, in the past.

After a couple of minutes, she gathered the energy to go to her wife and walked upstairs and went into their bedroom. Her mouth opened when she saw that her wife was indeed naked in bed. Adnan winked and beckoned Liv to her with a come-hither motion of her fingers.

Liv stripped naked slowly and stumbled onto the bed, hovering above Adnan.

"We'll talk later, after we fuck," Adnan husked, looping her arms around Liv's neck, turning them around.

Their dry spell had been so long and Olivia was convinced that this was the way for her to focus back on her wife.

The evening extended until the very early hours of the morning, making up for all the time they had been distant. And Olivia knew it, this was it, they were going to be okay. They were doing everything in their hands to stay together. She was going to have her wife back.

* * *

"Fitz, we need to leave now," Mellie said as she opened the door to his office.

The time had finally come. He was dreading going to counseling, not because he didn't want to work everything out with Mellie, but because he did not want someone else nosing in their relationship.

Who could know more about them and their relationship than themselves? This whole therapist thing wasn't the solution for Fitz, but he knew that Mellie wanted to try this last option.

Happy wife, happy life, right?

Fitz lifted his gaze from the paperwork he was trying to do and looked at Mellie.

"Just a second, _darling,_ " he said sarcastically.

The brunette sighed, sensing his husband's attitude. "Look, Fitz, I know this is not ideal but I'm really trying here. Could you please do the same for me?"

Truth be told, he should've seen this coming years ago. They hadn't been okay since _that_ day. And it was no one's fault. They had let their marriage come to this. Even if it had been years since the moment that changed their lives forever, he knew that they were still somehow resentful and hurt. Mostly hurt.

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, sighing. It was true. Mellie was really trying and the least that he owed her was this. He gathered his papers putting them into a folder and locking them in his desk.

"Let's go, Mells," he stood up and walked to her side.

Thirty minutes later, Mellie and Fitz were being guided through the door by a girl who introduced herself as Tracy, who worked at the front desk. A few seconds later, they found themselves seated on a comfortable sofa in a spacious office.

Fitz studied the people in the room. They were a couple of minutes early for their appointment but currently, there was one other couple waiting, and another woman who seemed to be waiting for her husband to arrive as she was looking at her watch every two seconds.

" _Mellie didn't tell me this shit was in a group!_ " He thought to himself _._ " _I can't believe we're gonna share our problems as if they were someone else's business."_

The couple on the couch to their right was a young couple, at most twenty-three years old. He wondered what kind of problems a couple so young could have.

The woman in front of them had a red knee-length fitted dress contrasting with her olive legs, her black wavy hair falling over her face given the fact that she was looking down at her cell phone, probably waiting for her husband to come in.

* * *

Olivia was never late for anything in her life, never. And she hated unpunctual people. But her late night activities with Adnan made her wake up way later than usual and start her day behind schedule. Also, her meeting with a client in Santa Monica had taken longer than expected, and now for some reason, the stars had aligned for the traffic to be impossible.

The normal forty-minute drive was now a 60-minute drive. She was only running 15 minutes late since she tried to plan with enough time for traffic, but she still was running late and she hated it. She had been so insistent with Adnan to be on time for their appointment and here she was, running late!

She parked her white Audi A5 as fast as she could, with no time to think about the fact that her gut was telling her something big was about to happen. With her purse in hand and throwing her Gucci sunglasses over her head, she ran in her five inches heels to the therapist's office. She knocked once and entered.

"Excuse me for running late," she said out of breath examining the room. "A meeting took longer than-" she froze.

She laid eyes on _him_ and froze.

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _I knoww, it's been a long time._

 _The truth it's I didn't want to keep y'all waiting, I'm still struggling a little with the whole therapy thing (which was supposed to go in this chapter) but I decided to post what I had, that's why this is a short chapter._

 _The good news it's, I already started the next chapter so hopefully, if the universe wants I won't take a whole life-time to update lol._

 _Anyway,_ _thank you all for the reviews, the favorites, and the followings. It means a lot to me._

 _And thanks to my great editor Sarah, I love you girl._

 _As always, your thoughts and opinions are super welcome._

 _xo, P._


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

 ** _breaking the ice_**

* * *

Her head was spinning, her heart beating a mile per second, her palms sweaty and a chill ran down her spine.

At first, she thought she was delirious. She was out of breath due to her running to the office and the lack of oxygen in her brain was clearly causing this hallucination.

He wasn't here, he couldn't be.

Olivia took a deep breath closing her eyes and opened them again.

Fucking hell, he was here.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Their therapist had just come in through the door and just as she was about to start the session, _she_ bursted in.

 _She_.

The woman he had been dreaming about for the last almost thirteen months.

But, what was she doing here? Was she the assistant?

He scanned her body from head to toe.

Her black sandal heels revealed her perfectly pedicured toenails and her little feet leading to her smooth dark legs. He had imagined her bare legs a million times, but none of those dreams had been up to the reality of the exquisite limbs before him. His gaze kept going up until, at least an inch over her knees, he found a beautiful piece of cloth covering her thighs.

She had on a bronze dress with a black pattern of connected hexagons. It was fitted on the top, remarking her waist, but from there to the hem it was loose which he was sure it totally helped with this weather. The gorgeous garment had a round neck covering her collar bones and was sleeveless showing her skinny brown arms.

She looked like a complete goddess.

Her hair was ironed flat reaching a little past her shoulders and the top of it, just over her forehead, was tied back.

Again, a complete goddess.

Olivia looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

But he still wondered, what was she doing here?

He looked at her eyes and she was staring directly at him.

 _She remembers me._

 _She knows who I am._

 _Olivia remembers me._

His face displayed a full grin and at that moment Olivia broke their gaze and looked at the woman sitting in front of him and Mellie.

Fitz knew that even if for him it felt like he spent hours staring at her, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Or else everyone would be suspicious.

He looked around the room and everyone else was looking at Olivia too because she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Or probably because she had just come in. But for Fitz, it was clear that she was the most beautiful woman in the office, hell in the world.

It took him a moment to realize why was he here. He was here to fix his marriage, not to drool over his therapist's assistant.

The swirl of emotions that he felt the second she came in was impressive and scary. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was as if space and time had become the finest point imaginable as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed.

"I'm sorry babe, the traffic was terrible," Olivia sat beside the woman and pecked her lips.

 _WAIT,_

 _IS SHE-_

 _WHAT?!_

All of his emotions crashed down. He had been the only one feeling that _spark_. She had felt nothing. Olivia was a lesbian. _How_ could she had been feeling something? Now Fitz was feeling like a creep, dreaming about the idea of a woman who not only belonged to someone else but didn't have feelings for him or his gender. _Great_.

Their therapist, Dr. Nicole Thompson, cleared her throat as she took her seat between Fitz and Mellie on her left, and Olivia and Adnan on her right.

"Okay, first of all, good afternoon as you know I am Doctor Nicole Thompson and I'll be your therapist for the next few sessions," the blonde said. "Today's session will be shorter than your future sessions. For now, we are going to get to know each other and break the ice. I know some of you here today might not comfortable enough seeing more people than just your spouse and me, but the idea is for you to feel pleasant about being in this space."

The three couples shared looks with their partners while the doctor explained the way the appointment was going to be.

"So first you're going to say your names, age, how long you and your partner had been together _and_ how long you have been married," Dr. Thompson said. "And how about we add a random fact about your spouse," she continued and looked at the young couple in front of her, signaling for them to begin.

The girl nodded and looked at the group introducing herself as Natalie and then her husband Brendon. Apparently, they were both twenty-two and had been married for four years and together for seven.

Fitz didn't really pay attention to what they were saying because he was too busy getting mad at Oliva for… for what? He had no idea, but for some reason, he felt betrayed.

"Great Natalie and Brendon, nice to meet you," Dr. Thompson said in a friendly tone. She now looked at Olivia and Adnan.

"I'm Adnan and she's-"

"I'm Olivia," Liv interjected. She didn't like being spoken for, especially right in front of her face. She would have hoped that after all their years together that Adnan would know this.

Adnan turned to look at Liv and smiled at her tightly.

"I'm twenty-six," Olivia kept speaking and looked at Adnan, indicating for her to say her age.

Fitz stared at her intently. _26!?_

He knew she was young. She looked young. But twenty-six… Oh god.

"Oh yeah, I'm twenty-eight and we've been married for two years."

"And together for five years," Liv completed. "Umm, her favorite movie is _Die Hard_ ," she said signaling for Adnan to state a random fact about Olivia.

"Babe," Adnan let out a fake chuckle, "my favorite movie is _The Sixth Sense_ , not _Die Hard_ ," she said in a condescending tone making Olivia narrow her eyes at her.

"Hmmm, something random about Olivia…" Adnan pondered continuing with the subject in hand, "well aside from her not paying attention when I talk, her favorite color used to be white, but now it's blue," she finished with a forced smile.

Fitz's head snapped in Olivia's direction and he found her staring directly at him. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Dr. Thompson took some notes on her pad and continued.

It was Fitz and Mellie's turn, and suddenly he paused, feeling extremely uncomfortable talking about his marriage in front of Olivia.

So Mellie spoke.

"Hi, I'm Melody and he's Fitzgerald," she said taking his hand in hers.

Fitz pulled it off trying to be discreet but failed miserably. "I'm forty and Mellie is thirty-nine. We've been together for twenty-two years and married for twenty," he said with a plain tone, looking at everyone else but Olivia.

He was mad at her, for some reason although he still didn't know why.

Olivia's mouth opened slightly in shock. _He was forty!? And with a twenty-year marriage!_

" _Of course I was the only one who felt it. What was I waiting for anyway, no one would leave their marriage of 20 years,_ " she thought to herself, feeling like the dumbest person ever. " _Wait why am I thinking about him leaving his wife? I'm married. And he's a man."_

She sighed lightly feeling like a complete idiot.

Olivia was sure she had felt his gaze when she entered the room and in her gut, she felt like he remembered who she was. But knowing what she knew now, she was sure that she clearly thought wrong.

Then Mellie spoke again stating, "Fitz has a deep love for politics," she paused and smiled tightly "and for me obviously."

Everyone in the room chuckled awkwardly, even Olivia forced herself to smile at the bad joke, while Fitz had to hold back from roll his eyes.

Sensing it was his turn to talk Fitz said, "Mellie loves shoes and bags," with no interest at all.

"Well now that you know each other's names," Dr. Thompson began, "we're going to do a little exercise called _Soul Gazing_ ," she said as she proceeded to explain the warm-up. "I want you to forget everything and everyone except the person sitting with you. You're going to make this a short one, ten seconds the most. You're going to look at your partner eyes and, just for a few seconds, you're going to remember why do you love this person, what made you marry him or her in the first place. Let go everything that has happened, that _is_ happening, and just remember how much you love your wife or husband."

So the three couples turned to their partners and stared at each other, trying to make the exercise work.

As Olivia turned on her seat to look at Adnan, she had her guard up thinking she was going to face a pair of eyes full of rage. Liv was mad at the shade she threw just minutes ago and was prepared to be met by a face radiating the same energy as hers.

Much to her surprise, she found Adnan with a look of fondness and affection. So much adoration radiated through her eyes; it was a look that she hadn't received in months. And a look that she wasn't too sure that she was reciprocating. Her feelings were all over the place.

Just last night she was fully convinced to start all over again with her wife and really begin the life she had always wanted. Which shouldn't have been affected by a stranger. But it was. For some reason it was.

She had met thousands of people over the years and not one single time had she ever felt the magnetism that she felt that night in the plane.

How can she be at peace with herself, when she was here looking into her wife's eyes, but thinking about the man that was sitting five feet away from her? She had to stop letting him control her. Because inwardly, that's what he was doing.

She had to let him go. Just like she planned last night. For the sake of her marriage.

"Wait," Olivia thought. There was something to let go of? No, it was just a casual meeting in a plane. It wasn't a big deal, right? Why was everything affecting her more than it had to?

Before the ten seconds were over Fitz had to look away. He couldn't bear to look at Mellie for another second. He just couldn't.

There was so much hurt inside him and the only thing that irradiated from her eyes was pure hope. Mellie was actually hoping for them to fix their issues and for them to be one, as they used to be. But he couldn't, he still saw every part of that horrible day when he looked into her eyes.

It was painful to think of what they had become. Now he couldn't even stand to look at the woman he was married to for 20 years, for ten seconds. Ten years ago there was no way he could tear his eyes off of her. But truth be told, the woman sitting in front of him with a dark blue pencil skirt and a matching blouse wasn't the same woman he married twenty years ago.

The moment he looked away from Mellie his eyes scanned the room for Olivia, like a magnet pulling him to her. It was something deep inside him, calling him to just look at her. When he was looking at her he felt somehow… alive.

How can a woman he has seen just once in his life, could make him feel so conflicted?

Mellie noticed how he stopped the exercise just by looking somewhere else, but before she could rip into Fitz, Dr. Thompson spoke.

"Okay, great exercise Y'all," she chirped. "I would like for you all to tell me how it was. What did you feel?" Dr. Thompson signaled to Natalie and Brendon.

As the young couple explained how they had felt with the warm-up, Olivia could feel the holes that Fitz's stare was making through her head. She could feel his gaze on her and all she could do was pray that he looked away before she would cave and end up gazing back at him.

"Thank you so much for sharing," Dr. Thompson spoke again breaking the little bubble Olivia was in. "Just to reinforce how this exercise works, I want you to see the difference you feel with your soulmate, versus how it feels with a complete stranger."

Olivia's heart rate started to increase again as her breath became slightly more labored. She looked at the floor trying to shrink into the couch as if she was a high-schooler shielding away from a teacher's question.

"You're going to change partners, just for a couple of seconds," Dr. Thompson said, and proceed to rearrange the people in the room. Mellie sat with Brandon, and Natalie with Adnan, leaving Olivia and Fitz in one couch. They all got up and moved as they were told. " I'd like for you to try again, just so you realize how different the visual communication has to be with your soul mate as opposed as with a complete outsider," Dr. Thompson finished.

Before they could start the exercise, Olivia spoke. "I don't think it works, I'm not into men at all," she said trying to dismiss the trial.

"Perfect, this will show you the difference between interacting with a stranger, and interacting with your spouse," Dr. Thompson replied.

Nervous due to the closeness to which she was exposed now, she looked at Adnan who gave her a soft smile and blew her a kiss.

" _I agreed to this, it's part of the session, just suck it up_ ," Olivia thought to herself. She turned to Fitz but remained looking at her lap.

When they were instructed to begin the exercise, Liv lifted her gaze slowly until she was met with Fitz's blue orbs once again.

It had been over a year since she last saw this beautiful pair of eyes. She had dreamt about these eyes all day and night for over the past year. She couldn't believe the universe, in some twisted way, literally brought them back right in front of her face.

The second their gazes converged, a chill ran down her spine and goosebumps stiffened the hairs from his nape. Sparkles flew as they stared into each other's eyes. The strength of their intent look was weakening any kind of resolution she had with anything or anyone else. Right now it felt like it was only the two of them. Right now nothing else mattered.

His energy was solely focused on her eyes. They were a deep, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening like an old copper penny being examined in the warmth next to powerful flames that were licking the safety glass door of an old fireplace. They held secrets, the same way a pot holds layers of deep soil- cradling- because it is essential to keep the plant safe. And he couldn't stop staring at them.

As she looked through his eyes she noticed they were like the ocean; so full of life yet so uncertain. The blue-grey hue carried his emotional currents, and before she could breathe she was drowning. The icy blueness generated a feeling like she was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension.

She liked to think that somewhere she still lived in his mind just like he didn't leave hers at any time, and those flickering azure orbs confirmed her thoughts.

Their little world for two was crushed down when they heard the doctor clear her throat, which was followed by her voice saying, "okay five seconds over, how about everyone goes back to their original seats."

Olivia and Fitz exchanged a last look. Had it really been only five seconds? They could swear with their lives that they just spent a whole eternity looking at each other.

Liv came back to her seat with Adnan, and if she thought this torturous session was already over, she thought wrong. Dr. Thompson scanned the group and her eyes landed on Olivia.

"Could you tell the group how you just felt with that exercise, please," she said.

Regret settled in her when she realized what had occurred.

How was she supposed to say that she felt nothing but nostalgy of what it used to be with her wife, but with this _man_ she felt a whole list of emotions that couldn't even begin to describe? She couldn't.

This was going in the full opposite way that it was supposed to go.

With a deep breath and forcing a little smile she looked at the Doctor and said "I am relieved to know that the feelings that at one time I thought were nonexistent, are there. It gives me hope."

Just after she spoke was when she realized the little dig she had thrown. With a discrete glance at Fitz, she noticed that he had gotten the hint, as she could see the excitement in his eyes.

But she was not talking about him, she was actually referring to her wife, right?

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _Just as promised here's my therapy chapter! It took me a while but after rewriting it three times it finally came out in a way that I liked._

 _Now, thank you so much guys for the kind reviews. I didn't think you'd want a sex scene way too much detailed between Adnan and Liv, but now that I know how much you liked it, maybe more will come lol._

 _As always_ , y _our thoughts and opinions are super welcome. (As long as they're made respectfully, I have nothing against constructive criticism)_

 _Xo, P._


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

 ** _dreams and realities_**

* * *

"Oh my god," a moan escaped Olivia's throat as her back arched lightly. Her legs spread widely on the bed as her wife's skillful tongue played with her core.

Adnan's arms hooked around her smooth thighs bringing her closer while her warm tongue darted around her clit, catching every drop of sweet nectar as it poured from her wife's trembling body. She feasted on Liv's nectar, licking, sucking and nibbling all over. Head bobbing between her thighs, working back and forth against her slick walls.

The pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming. Her heart was pounding faster and faster and sweat drops started to form on her forehead. Liv had her head thrown back with her eyes closed, all her feelings intensified.

She didn't remember Adnan being this good at oral sex. Sure, they had always had good sex, satisfying enough, but this head she was receiving was earth-shattering. " _Had she been practicing without me?"_ Liv wondered.

Before she could duel into the thought anymore, a subtle nibble on her clit interrupted her thoughts, making her focus solely on the satisfaction she was feeling. Another moan, louder, ripped through Olivia's chest and the tightening on the pit of her stomach started to make its familiar presence known, making her toes curl. Adnan's mouth clasped onto her core, sucking hard and long. Liv arched away from her, her legs shaking, her body trembling as she scooted back up the bed.

Out of mere instinct and noticing the lack of air in her lungs, Olivia gasped, inhaling deeply. The pleasure was making her moans get caught in her throat. She needed to hold onto something, anything, or she was sure she was going to fly out of the bed. Her hands snaked down her body to grab her wife's mass of black flat hair.

But to her surprise when her hands made contact with the head between her legs, her eyes snapped open at the feeling of curls.

Looking down her body she saw Fitz's caramel locks between her fingers and his grey-blue eyes staring directly at her, boring into her soul. The pleasure wasn't stopping and she wasn't pushing him either. She was so close, how could she push away this glorious feeling?

His hands grabbed her thighs, holding her body in place while his tongue swam in her depths. Zigzagging around her clit, licking her with so much force, he left no part unexplored.

Before she realized, she was chanting his name, begging him to let her cum. She was so close, so wet, all that was needed was one more flick of his tongue.

"Livia?"

Adnan's groggy voice snapped her back to the real world.

"Livia, are you okay?" Adnan mumbled again as she lightly shook Olivia, "you're moving way too much, was it a nightmare again?"

 _If you only knew_.

"Yes," Olivia lied, taking a deep breath.

"Mmmh I'm sorry Livia, just go drink some water and go back to sleep," Adnan said, clearly bothered that she hadn't been able to sleep well thanks to her wife's bad dreams.

This was her fourth night, _fourth_ , having wet dreams about him. With sweat on her forehead, a pair of flustered cheeks and a completely messed up underwear, she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower. This had become her midnight routine since that day in therapy.

After their last session, Dr. Thompson ended it by explaining how they were going to proceed during their next appointments, telling them that, even though they looked like an odd group, she had selected them specifically because she noticed in their preliminary meetings that each couple still had hope and weren't completely lost causes, and even if they still had things to work _on,_ they also had things to work _with_.

Dr. Thompson planned to have a personal session per week and two group sessions per month.

After the therapist cleared everything, they finally walked out and Olivia all but ran out of there grasping Adnan's hand. She couldn't be close to him one second more.

That Tuesday night, the dreams started. It was now Friday night and she was already so tired from waking up every night, thanks to _him_.

A quick cold shower and change of underwear later she was tucked back in bed with her wife, trying to ease her mind so she could finally sleep.

-x-

A few blocks away, in a popular bar in the neighborhood, Fitz was sipping his glass of scotch with a far look, lost in thought. He sat on a table in a corner, a Scotch bottle and his thoughts.

This was a big mess. _Everything_ was a big mess. He was crushing on a woman he had met twice and wanted nothing to do with him. A _lesbian_ that clearly had no feelings for him nor anyone from his gender.

On top of everything, he had to keep seeing her twice a month in therapy. How was he supposed to fix his marriage if just in the first session he couldn't focus on anything but a woman that wasn't his wife?

He still saw her everywhere, day and night. Inwardly, he looked for her. Every time he saw a petite woman with black hair his heart started to beat a mile per second, his palms started to sweat and his breath hitched, thinking he would get to see her again on the street casually.

The nights weren't too different, her brown eyes haunted him, that stare that they shared for just a few seconds dominating his dreams and making him wake up on the late night searching for her to be on the other side of his bed.

For some reason, he couldn't shake her out of his mind and it was starting to get annoying. Well, not really, he was _delighted_ having her image in his mind accompanying him everywhere, but a part of him kept telling him that it was a creepy move to always be thinking about a person that clearly didn't want him.

Because it was clear, she didn't want him, _right?_

Fitz sipped his drink still lost in thought until fingers snapping in front of his eyes brought him back to reality.

"Earth to Fitz!" he heard.

"Huh?"

"Man, have you been listening what I've been telling you for the past twenty minutes?" Stephen said, more on the verge of laughter due to his friend's face. Fitz had totally forgotten about Stephen.

"Listening to what?" Fitz answered, his voice confused and a frown on his forehead complementing his tone.

"I was telling you about the case with these two women filling the divorce, you know they had this… Fitz? Are you okay?" Stephen asked noticing how his friend was zoning out again.

Stephen and Fitz met back their early days in law school when they had to make a team project for their criminal law class, and ever since then, they had been inseparable. Even when Stephen decided to change his course to Family Law and Fitz went with Litigation, they still kept their friendship intact. They quickly became best friends and had managed to remain that way for the past twenty years. His friendship with Stephen had been more stable than his marriage.

With them working at the same law firm their friendship had strengthened and now they were more brothers than just friends. They had become family.

"Yeah, yeah, so the divorce what?" Fitz said, trying to dissipate the shoot of questions that was coming from Stephen.

Stephen eyed Fitz cautiously, knowing that something was up with him. "No, fuck the case, what is going on with you?"

"Let it go Finch," he answered not looking away from his now empty glass.

"Let go, of what exactly?"

"Nothing, I'm heading back home now, it's almost midnight," Fitz said as he stood up.

Stephen sat there just looking at him, not believing for a second that he was going back home before midnight on a Friday.

Fitz took his jacket from the back of the chair where he was sitting and eyed Stephen. "Night, man."

While he was taking out his wallet to put a bill on the table Stephen let out a heartful laugh. "Cut the crap Fitz," he said still laughing, "Sit the fuck down and tell me what the hell is bothering you."

"We're not high school girls, Stephen."

"Shut up, you know I'm like your brother, just tell me," Stephen said pouring two fingers of the scotch bottle they had on the table on Fitz's glass and offering it to him.

With a sigh, Fitz dropped his suit jacket back on the back of his chair and sitting again.

"Okay, but you won't interrupt me while I'm talking, and save your comments for the end," he said seriously, his voice revealing how solemn and significant was whatever he was going to reveal.

After a slow nod from Stephen, Fitz began.

"There's this girl, well she's not a girl, she's a woman- a whole woman might I add- well there's this woman that I met on a plane some months ago, and it's... it's weird Stephen, I've only met her that time and she had been haunting my life since then, not physically though, in my head. It's like her image refuses to leave my mind, and I don't want to stop thinking about her either. And on top of everything she's in the same therapy group I'm going to with Mellie and it's driving me insane, I can't stop thinking about her. I feel like a creep thinking about someone else like this when she doesn't have a hint of everything that is going through my mind. And she's beautiful, man, I'm telling you she's gorgeous, but I just can't help but feel wrong about this not feeling wrong. I feel like I'm in High School all over again crushing over some girl."

Fitz wasn't sure that he had made any sense, but as he let everything out that was on his mind, he felt like a bag full of rocks lifted from his back. With one hand massaging his forehead and the other on his tumbler he lifted his gaze waiting for Stephen to tell him something.

"Well, try to change the therapist, isn't that the obvious?" Stephen said trying to process all the information that his friend just gave him while he sipped his drink.

"Stephen, man you're not listening, the problem is not only that I'm going to see her every day, but it's also that even if I don't actually see her in real life, she lives in my damn brain all the time."

Sighing, Stephen looks at Fitz and says, "man, you clearly have a crush on this girl, but since you're trying to make things work with The Ice Queen and I guess your crush is trying to repair her marriage as well, try to distance yourself far as possible from her as you can. You can change therapists, and you know time heals everything or whatever so you might get over it with time."

Fitz pours more of the amber liquid in his tumbler, already feeling a little numbness from the half bottle they already finished. "Okay then, I will try," he says not really in the mood to discuss that her 'husband' was actually a wife and how it felt like more than just a crush sometimes.

The two men kept drinking and talking about different topics, from some cases to sports, politics, and music. They spent some time together until late hours as they both reached past their limit of sobriety.

-x-

How Fitz got safely to home was a mystery, but he woke up with a dull headache and the worst back pain due to him sleeping on the couch. Sighing, he sat on the couch only to have the world still spinning around him and his headache intensifying.

"You have to go out for aspirin, we ran out of them," Mellie's voice rang from the kitchen as he thought how had he managed to hear her high pitched voice during all these years and not run away.

"Can you go for them? I don't think I can get up," Fitz answered, careful to not raise his voice fearing that his head was going to explode.

Mellie laughed and opened the door to the backyard letting all the light from the day leak into the living room. "Oh no sweetie, you're not twenty anymore you need to stop drinking like that. Go for the aspirin and you might as well buy some things that we ran out of."

With a loud groan and covering his eyes with his forearm, he felt like this hangover was officially killing him. Clearly, he wasn't twenty anymore and maybe, for once in her life, Mellie was right.

After gathering enough strength, Fitz sat on the couch rubbing his temple attempting to make his migraine disappear.

Thirty minutes and a long shower later, Fitz was walking down the aisles of the grocery store with his sunglasses on, trying to shield his eyes from the tormenting sunlight.

With a grocery basket hanging on his hand and a big headache, he dragged his feet around the store looking for the things that his considerate and thoughtful wife sent him to buy along with the aspirin. His entire body ached, his curls were disheveled, the reason why he had on a sun cap, and his mouth and eyes felt like the Sahara desert.

Fitz pulled out his phone from his back pocket to check the list he made as he felt the little hairs from his nape stir. _Great, I'm getting shivers now, this is definitely my worst hangover_ , he thought, sighing.

 _I already got the aspirin, so orange juice, bacon, pasta, rice, cheese- why do I have to buy all of this? Mellie never cooks anyway_.

Annoyed, he put his phone back on its place in his back pocket and lifted his face.

And everything started to move in slow motion.

His palms got sweaty, his breath labored, and suddenly he felt extremely nervous that the back he was seeing just a couple of feet away was, in fact, Olivia's back. He wants to be wrong because he feels completely trashed and, even though his body is no longer aching due to the sudden adrenaline rush, he still hoped to be a little more presentable for the casual meeting that had been happening in his brain for the past week.

His pulse accelerates and his stomach drops as she turns around effectively confirming his suspicions that is the woman that he has been chasing in his dreams.

Her gaze fixates on his and he can't tear his eyes apart from her brown orbs. Everything around becomes a blur and all he can hear is his heart drumming inside his chest.

As he stared into her eyes he noticed a warm look, something new, something he saw back on the plane but not in the therapy session. It was an intense look, not in a bad sense, but he could clearly see that passion in her stare while they dozed off from the real world.

Dreaming, and more in a delusional state, Fitz allowed his mind to go to a place where that warmth in her flawlessly shaped brown doe eyes was because of him; making the corners of his mouth lift a little in a sweet smile.

Something inside him exploded when that little gesture was compensated with a little smile of her own and he felt like a little kid receiving his first kiss.

Those almond eyes were the type of brown that was like sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love, or happiness. But, he could see it too, that chocolate could also grow hard from the cold harsh reality, and Fitz couldn't help but question himself about what happened to her.

Finally coming back to his sense his speaks, stammering. "Hi, wha- um what are you doing here?"

Olivia giggles softly and lifts his right forearm where it was hanging a basket full of groceries.

"Grocery shopping. Needed to clear my mind," Liv blurts without a second thought.

Curious about what could be plaguing her mind but not wanting to overstep, he decides to let that go.

"Funny way huh, most girls go shopping for purses and shoes, not eggplants and cucumbers," he says with a chuckle, and when he sees the red on Olivia's cheek rising is that he realizes how bad that sounded.

"Well, I'm not like most girls," she answers, looking firmly at his eyes willing to let pass what could've been taking as a subtle innuendo. Before Fitz has time to answer, Liv catches herself and looks blatantly at his basket. "Aspirin?"

Suddenly, he feels extremely embarrassed to be hangover and his face turns into a crimson red slowly. "Uh yeah, I um- long night"

"Ohhh...who gets drunk at forty Fitzgerald?" Liv says with a hint of teasing in her voice and a full smile.

"Well, excuse me, Miss I'm-still-in-my-twenties," he throws back and both share a laugh.

How their sexual tension disappeared, only to be replaced with joy was beyond both their understanding. Listening to her laugh, he could've sworn there was no sound more beautiful on earth.

How her smile grew wider, how her button nose and eyes scrunched and how that lovely sound emanated from her throat was a whole sight that he wasn't willing to ever forget. And then he realized another image of Olivia that was going to be haunting him forever. Like the song of a siren, it was only drawing him more to her.

And now he was staring. And she was staring back directly at his cerulean orbs.

His eyes were entrancing, captivating, as if you blinked once you could lose the biggest mystery on Earth being revealed. The icy blueness generated a feeling like she was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions, and she definitely couldn't allow that.

She was married. He was married too.

 _Damn it, Olivia, get it together._

"So," Liv finally says, breaking their gaze and clearing her throat softly after finding her voice, "how's Melody?"

And then the reality hit him. With a dry chuckle and an involuntary eye roll, he decided to answer honestly. For some reason, he felt at ease with her, like he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, like he didn't have to pretend to be a husband completely in love with his wife, like his love life wasn't crumbling to pieces. With her, he could be himself.

"Probably at the nail salon while I'm completely hangover shopping aspirin," he said with a simple shrug.

Another laugh came from Olivia, and if their reality wasn't this bad he could've sworn that her laugh was just making him fall for her. But that wasn't possible because they both were married and she wasn't into men at all.

"So, are you enjoying my misery too?" Fitz asked, as Olivia just smiled nodding her head.

"Yes," she chuckled, teasingly. "She wasn't the one getting you drunk, Fitzgerald, she doesn't have to take care of your hangover, you're a big boy now."

Olivia had to admit she was having so much fun just teasing him in the middle of the hand soaps and sanitizers aisles. Apparently, this was just a twisted way of destiny to make her realize that there was no way of running away from him.

Shopping was one of her ways to just simply disconnect from reality for a moment. When another wild dream with Fitz hit her close to four in the morning she knew she was going to be pulling out her compulsive shopper side and realizing some things were out in the house she decided to go to grocery shopping.

The last thing she thought she was going to do was run into the very thing she was trying to escape. Fate had a funny way of working.

His silly smile and his pinkish cheeks were the cutest sight she had ever seen. She could keep teasing him all day.

"Oh, such a smartass you are huh," he replied chuckling.

"Yup," she said nodding like a little kid making them chuckle again.

Again, there they stood, wearing matching smiles and with no words able to exchange, just their gazes on each other, speaking for themselves. They were in a completely unknown land, both of them, not comprehending this new sensation that warmed their insides and made them want to jump blindly to this fully unexplored territory.

"Do you live close? need a ride?" Fitz offered, breaking their own little bubble again.

"If you want to find out where I live you could just ask," Olivia answered, sounding way more flirty than she intended to.

Fitz's blond, almost unnoticeable, eyebrows raised crinkling his forehead with a shocked expression but a funny smile.

"I was trying to be a gentleman, but since you're such an independent woman how about I invite you for a coffee instead?" Fitz tried again.

He was just trying to buy himself some more time with her. His hangover was forgotten a long time ago. Her laugh had healed him.

"Mister, I'm a married woman, I don't date," again, another teasing line. _Damn it, Olivia_.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh again, apparently, this girl was full of witty comebacks. "Who said anything about a date? Don't get ahead of yourself."

That melodious sound came out her again, "Oh look, the old man has comebacks!"

"Stop with the old man thing, Liv," he chuckled, "a coffee, with a friend. What do you say?"

Her laugh subsided as she heard him calling her _Liv_. She had been listening to the endearing nickname her whole life, but never had sounded better than right now coming out from his think pink lips.

A second passed and she realized that she was still staring at his lips. "Uh, yeah, whatever, a coffee with my elder friend." she caught herself, not losing an opportunity to tease him.

"So we _are_ friends," Fitz said with a crooked smile.

"I guess we are," Liv answered as she turned to walk out with him beside her, their hands brushing against each other.

* * *

 _Hi there!_

 _I know, I know, it's been 84 years. I'm sorry, I've been crazy busy lately, I had this written like a month ago but haven't had the time to post it. Also, I was writing the anniversary one shot, if you haven't checked it lol I saw all of you loved it, thank you for your support!_

 _Anyway, this new chapter it's here now and I really hope you enjoy it!_

 _How do you think all of this 'friendship' thing is going to turn out? Plus, some of you asked for a little more detailed sex scene so I tried to deliver LOL!_

 _As always, your thoughts and opinions are super welcome._

 _Xo, P._


End file.
